Flight Of Roses Continued
by ihavetoriblenews
Summary: Hey guys! I was inuyasha4life17 but that profile had problems so I had to make a new one and pick up my stories from where they left off. So the is Flight Of Roses Continued! Please go to my other profile to read the first few chapters of this or you won't understand! lol Anyway, Enjoy!


Chapter 7

It was late in the afternoon when Laurie said goodbye to Avery and Jonathan, walking back to the lot where she had parked her car. The trio and a few other diligent felines had made a good effort on one of the parade floats and planned to finish it tomorrow. Their plan was to make a life-size, fake replica of the Turbo Kat with the Swat Kat Insignia in bold, painted letters bellow it. They had decided to call it a day when storm clouds began to gather over Mega Kat City around four o'clock. Storing the floats in a parking garage for the local football team, the crowd volunteers dispersed, chatting about the upcoming event.

The rain finally broke through the clouds and cooled the hot asphalt of the city streets, making steam rise from the ground. Laurie covered herself with her jacket and sprinted to her car, her shoes getting soaked through. Unlocking her car, she got inside and shook water droplets from her whiskers, shivering slightly. Closing her door and shivering, she sneezed and pulled her phone from her pocket. Wiping the keys free of any water, she scrolled through her contacts until "Chance Furlong" showed up. As her phone dialed, she cleared her throat and waited for an answer. After two rings, the line clicked and Chance's voice answered.

"Hello?" the Tom answered.

"Hi Chance. It's Laurie, what's up?" she asked.

"Oh hey Laurie, just the same old thing. How about you?" he replied, the sound of metal hitting the floor sounded in the background.

She smiled at his warm voice. "I had a busy day. I met a few of my friends in downtown to work on a float for Swat Kat Remembrance Day."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. We've had a few customers come to the junkyard looking for spare parts. I say it's about time those two got recognized for what they do, don't you think?" he asked.

"Sure is, everyone knows they have done more good for the city then the Enforcers ever have. I probably wouldn't be alive today if they hadn't rescued me in time. If it were my choice I would make those guys honorary protectors of the city." She said, brushing hair out of her face.

"Damn right, Feral does not give them enough credit." He said coolly.

"Speaking of the parade, what are you doing that day? My two friends are dating and I don't want to be a third wheel on their fun. Would you maybe want to come with me?" she asked with a hopeful chime in her voice.

"Oh, um … I can't. I'm sorry. Jake and I are doing inventory that day. What about the day after?" he asked apologetically. "I know a great fish place a few miles outside of the city called "Flipper's"."

She smiled and laughed. "That sounds great, Chance. Should I come by to pick you up?"

"Um, I could come and get you. My cousin just gave me his old motor bike and it has two seats, is that okay?" he asked.

"Ooh, a motorcycle, manly." She teased, hearing his purr of laughter. "Yeah that's cool, sounds awesome. I live at 2918 SE 12th Ave., apt. 11., the new complex just past the old water tower."

At the junkyard …

"Got it." He said, writing down her address on the calendar in the garage. "See you then?"

"Yeah, okay … bye." She mewed sweetly, him hearing her start her car.

"Bye Laurie." He said, hanging up the phone on the wall next to Callie's alarm system.

Jake stared at his comrade in confusion. "We did inventory last week, why did you tell her that?"

The burly cat gave his partner a dumb look. "Really? Callie told us yesterday that Mayor Manx wanted us to be the guests of honor to cut the ribbon at the start of the parade. You were there when she called. Sometimes I wonder if you even use that brain you claim to have."

"Oh shut up! I knew that! After all, what's a Swat Kat parade without the Swat Kats?" he asked, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Chance stretched his arms behind his head and yawned. "It should be great. I can't wait to see the look on Feral's face when the two vigilante hoods he hates so much get an award and a holiday." He said.

Jake's eyes glazed over and he sighed. "Plus, Callie will probably be wearing a really pretty outfit, like that light pink dress she wore to the mayor's election."

Chance rolled his eyes at his partner and looked down at the piece of paper with Laurie's address on it. He smiled and stuffed it into his pocket.

Across town …

A few hours had passed since Laurie's chat with Chance. Since the rain had stopped and there was a few more hours of sunlight left, the she-kat had drove to her mother's house to get some work done in her father's hanger on the jet. She had to park down the street because cars had filled her mother's driveway for her annual Katnasta game once a month with all of her friends. Whenever she would enter the house on those nights, her mother would catch her and introduce her to all of them. It was funny because half of the old she-kats had memory problems so it would be like they were meeting her for the first time. Wanting to avoid the suggestions from her mother to her about making one of her guest's sons a son-in-law, she ran around the back of the house and ran to the open field behind it. Her shoes crunched on the wet gravel as she approached the hanger's entrance, pulling her keys from her pocket. Glancing once more at her house, she slipped inside and closed the door behind her.

She spent the next few hours just fiddling with jet's electrical system, making sure everything was the way it was supposed to be. Noticing one of the wires that controlled the navigation system was slightly loose, she grabbed a pair of pliers and reconnected it to the base. She smiled with pride at her work but failed to notice what her hand was near. The metal pliers hit the negative magnetic charger and sparked when the two different metals reacted, sending a hot volt of electricity into Laurie's paw. The she kat screeched in surprise and dropped the pliers, which clanged down on to the cement floor and echoed throughout the hanger.

"Ouch! Dammit! Ow!" she hissed, bringing her stinging fingers to her lips. She stared up at the jet, glaring at it. "Jeezz that hurt! Well, you may be older than dirt, but still have a bad attitude." She growled, shaking her paw in the air, trying to get rid of the numb feeling in her wrist.

Deciding the call it a day, she covered the jet back up with the tarp and looked up slightly. "I miss you Dad; I wish you were here to see this old bird fly again. I'll make you proud, I love you."


End file.
